


Falling Into Place

by SirenOfSleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenOfSleep/pseuds/SirenOfSleep
Summary: Keishin niece has to spend two weeks stuck at a training camp with cute boys?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation: Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117844) by [SoManyButts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyButts/pseuds/SoManyButts). 



"Wait what?!" the family dinner suddenly came to a screeching halt.

 

"Well, since I got this promotion we'll be moving back to the Kantō region. And since you'll be transferring, we thought it best if you went ahead and visited a few schools with your uncle Keishin, he can show you around. Although. . . why wouldn't you go to Karasuno? I went there!" The older man at the table explained.

 

"Yes dear, but I'd prefer her going to Shiratorizawa Academy or Aobajōsai High, she could **easily** pass the transfer exams. Plus, they are **far** better schools," The older woman retorted.

 

"Karasuno is a great school, I loved it there! Miya is an Ukai; it's practically tradition! But still, she hasn't visited them yet, I'm sure she can decide after Keishin shows her around," the woman sighed loudly.

 

"Either way, you've got a plane ride to prepare for. Keishin already said he'd look after you." She didn't like it at all, but their tone was firm and there wasn't much of a point in arguing. They were moving no matter what.

 

\----A few days later----

 

Miya impatiently bobbed up and down, her loose dark brown curls dancing across her shoulders as stared down the conveyor belt struggling to move its luggage. She finally spotted her suitcase-light blue with white leather straps that wrapped around its upper and lower half. Eagerly grabbing it extending the long metal handle and rolling it ot her side. Clear signs hung from the cleaning, with white light lettering declaring the store’s name. She adjusted her powder-pink shoulder bag and headed for the exit.

 

Haneda Airport, was beautiful to say the least. It didn't look anything like an airport, more like a mall that only held products you either had to sell your soul for or be rich enough to buy a few unwilling souls. It had multiple floors carved out of cream marble with lights accenting every floor and kiosks littering the ground floor. _It should be around here…..oh finally_

 

Pushing open the large glass doors, she stepped out to the sidewalk and was blinded by the white light of the fresh morning. Her eyes slowly adjusted, finding a large group of taxis awaiting customers.

 

Miya looked down at the small paper note she received from her mother yesterday-an address written in quick scrawl, ‘Shinzen Private High School. Her mother told her that was where Uncle Keishin wanted to meet her. _Was there a match with them??..._

 

Her parents were so frantic getting ready to move with all the papers and arrangements that needed to be made, it didn't seem like she had time to ask why she was being sent to a different school.

 

Even still, she handed the address to the nearest man in front of a taxi who took it graciously and read it over, then gave it back. Then he took her suitcase while she got into the back seat. _I really wish they explained more than ‘something came up’ and to ‘go here instead of his house’...but then again with how crazy everything was I can't blame them._

 

The ride was long and uneventful mostly spent playing games on her 3Ds or on her phone, while the scenery blurred by the half-opened window.

 

"We're here," Miya vaguely heard from the front seat as she looked up from watching the random cats playing in a backyard. The taxi pulled up into a parking lot that already housed a few large buses. In the distance, a large school campus could be seen. Frantically she searched her pockets for the paper her mom had given her. _This_ _is_ _the right address…._ Seeing the driver waiting for her, she tried to collect herself and got out. Miya pulled out the money her mom had given her. Trading the money for her suitcase, the driver bowed and drove away, leaving her alone... _if this isn’t the right place I’m going to die alone in a school...I think I had a nightmare about this as a kid._

From the small bus filled parking lot, there was a stubby staircase that lead up to a raised platform. Miya sighed, eyeing her bags and the stairs wearily. _Why did there have to stairs?_ Miya collapsed the handle of her suitcase back inside with an audible click. With a tight grip, Miya lifted her suitcase off the ground, beginning her heavy trudge up the stairs. She struggled to keep her balance while climbing as she hoisted the suitcase at her side.

  
Reaching the top of the stubby stairs, Miya arrived at the platform above the parking lot. Miya then set down her suitcase and eyed the irritatingly longer staircase that lay ahead. The grander staircase that stretched out in front of Miya extended up a large hill. The stairway was laced with luscious green foliage. Sitting quietly at the top of the hill laid a school with the name ‘Shinzen High School’ over its entrance. _Ughhhh more stairs whhyyyy!??!! Who would want to climb these every day??_

 

Begrudgingly Miya began her ascent, awkwardly shuffling her bag with her up each step. When Miya reached the last step she let out a heavy sigh, putting down her suitcase. Miya dredged her light-blue phone out of her shoulder bag, she scrolled through her contacts to find Keishin’s number, finding it she called him.

 

"Miya? Are you here?" The familiar voice could hardly be heard over loud unintelligible shouting, and a myriad of squeaks other sounds which made Miya almost wince.

 

"Yeah I'm at the gate." She looked warily around expecting him to say ‘oh oops you're at the wrong place’ _…left to die..._

 

"Wait right there." Sure enough, Kei-nii-chan jogged up to her a few minutes later.

 

“Hey sorry, I didn’t think you’d get here so soon.” He had a huge grin that took up most of his face and pulled her into a tight bear hug and only releasing her ruffled her hair.

 

"It’s been awhile, I hardly recognized you! You guys haven't visited since the last family get-together. But it's great you're finally moving back!" she smiled back at him, _he hasn't changed one bit._

 

“Yeah, they've both been so busy with work we haven't had the chance to visit. It's so good to see you again, is gramps around? I wanted to see him while I'm here.” Getting on her tiptoes straining to look over his shoulder.

 

"No it's just me coaching, but I'll drive you up to see him while you're in town."

 

"By the way, why are we here??? I assumed I'd be meeting you at your house.”

 

“Oh, did your mom not tell you? Karasuno has a two-week training camp, so we just agreed to have you tag along.” Suddenly her suitcase was taken from one hand and she was dragged into the gym.

 

Entering the door Keishin lifted the net and let Miya pass by him. The entire gym fell silent; practice came to a sudden halt as all the boys stared at the new arrival.

 

A wall nostalgia hit her nearly taking her breath away as the smell of air salonpas and sweat filled the air around her. While the sounds of loud yelling and squeaking shoes slowly died down. The gym was large holding 2 full courts side by side fully set up with 4 teams. Folding chairs were set on either side of them.

 

The whole gym had stopped mid-motion, turning to look at her: all were spellbound. Her simple white dress started to make her feel completely overdressed compared to everyone else's tee-shirts and shorts. All the boys in the gym were thinking along the same lines: _Holy shit…._ Looking at the two Ukai together you could hardly tell they were related. She was so much softer, only thing they had in common was their tan skin, like most Ukai. But she was downright stunning, she looked so fragile and delicate with small curves. Her large brown eyes darted around the room freezing those she looked at. Her flowing mane of loose curls fell just around her shoulder blades. She was frozen like a deer in headlights. Keishin couldn’t really blame them, but that didn’t mean he was okay with it. The boys only looking away when he glared at them.

 

Her whole body trembled with nerves, she wanted nothing more than to retreat back home and hide in her bed. Miya ducked her head, willing herself invisible. _One foot in front of the other, don’t trip….you got this. Act normal…_ Her heart booming with every step.

 

The boys reluctantly tried to focus on playing, but still made obvious glances to her. One team of boys only looked away when a boy with gray hair rounded them up and got them to focus back on the game.

 

She walked slowly to the chairs, watching her feet as their male gaze burned into her soul. _Am I walking across a desert…a never ending desert of hell, and embarrassment._

 

Keishin walked her up to the Karasuno set of folding chairs and set her suitcase down next to the chair, along with her shoulder bag.

 

“This is Shimizu our manager,” Keishin motioned to the dark-haired beauty with pink glasses and a small beauty mark by her mouth: who quickly rushed off to get Miya a chair. Returning to set it down next to theirs. “Then there's Yachi, our new first-year manager.” Gesturing to a young cute blonde who seemed to be nervously choking on the air around her “...And Takeda Sensei, our faculty advisor,” who was a man around Kei-nii-chan’s age with glasses and short-cropped black hair. Miya smiled and bowed to the group.

 

“It’s a-a pleasure to meet you, I’m Ukai Miya.” she took the seat that Shimizu kindly brought for her, next to the other girls.

 

Miya spent her time talking to Shimizu, as Yachi seemed to be on the shy side. Yachi did seem to warm up to the new arrival after a while and started to join in some of the casual conversation. Mostly they talked about how the team was doing, their recent matches and how it’s been great since Miya’s uncle took over. In between talking, Miya spent her time watching the games on the different courts, enthralled with how talented the players were, and playing on her 3DS during the lulls.

♦♦♦♦

 

"Hey, they’re talking..." The boy with a shaved head tried to get a short boy’s attention.

 

"...oOOOh they are...I wonder what they are talking about..." the boy with the blond streak replied

 

"Maybe they are talking about how cool we look!" A peppy boy with orange hair added.

 

 **"Focus on the game."** An evil aura hit full force as a boy with glazed over eyes slapped them hard on their backs and stared them down.

 

The girls were all oblivious to what was happening on the court.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

Shimizu looked over to Miya, "Do you need me to explain anything?" Miya looked up from her screen as she finished off another onslaught of jaggis.

 

"No, it's practically a given to know the rules and how to play if you're an Ukai. We usually play when any of us are together. I've been playing with my family since I was a kid" Keishin couldn't help but smile.

 

"Oh do you play?" Yachi seemed genuinely interested.

 

"Oh gosh no, I've never been athletic. I'm much too clumsy." Keishin chuckled in agreement.

 

"But I know the rules and can do the basics, an underhand serve, and basic receiving. Anything other than that is completely beyond me. I've never been any good at sports. I only really play when my family wants me to."

 

But nevertheless, Miya loved to watch volleyball. She admired the skill, finesse, and grace of the players. Probably because she never had any of those things. She had always been the awkward type. Her grandfather spent a few summers in elementary and middle school forcing her to do relentless conditioning to try and fix that, but to no avail. Miya ended up somewhat better at volleyball, but still she was still somehow finding a way to fall flat on her face. When she wasn’t taking a volleyball to the face, she spent her time reading, studying, practicing her singing and dancing, or playing video games. She was so much more comfortable doing that, maybe because she couldn’t injure herself. Her family teased her about being an Ukai who couldn’t play volleyball, but it just wasn’t meant to be.

 

It wasn't until the boys finished their practice match did Keishin call them over to the bench.

 

"Before you go do your penalty, this is my niece, Ukai Miya, she'll be staying with us for the rest of the training camp.” Miya bowed when he introduced her and all bowed together after her. His tone suddenly turned much darker. “And if any of you give her any problems you’ll be running laps till you drop…” He said with an air of finality. With a last quick glare, he motioned for them to introduce themselves.

 

"I'm Hinata Shōyō 1st Year, Class 1!" An overly energetic boy with orange hair said.

 

"Kageyama Tobio, 1st Year, Class 3." The boy next to him with black hair spoke next, bowing after he finished.

 

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, 1st Year, Class 4" A boy with dark green hair and freckles smiled nervously then nudged the blonde next to him.

 

"Tsukishima Kei..." An uninterested deadpan voice came from the tallest, a blond with glasses.

 

"Nishinoya Yū, 2nd Year, Class 3! I'm the libero!" he finished by striking a cool pose.

 

"Tanaka Ryūnosuke, 2nd Year, Class 1." A somewhat intimidating boy with a shaved head spoke next.

 

"Ennoshita Chikara, 2nd Year, Class 4" He gave a small wave and a very sweet smile.

 

"Sawamura Daichi, 3rd Year, Class 4. I'm also the captain." Looking at him the title suited him his large build and very presence gave off the captain feel.

 

"Sugawara Kōshi, 3rd Year, Class 4, I’m the vice captain." slightly messy gray haired boy with a small beauty mark under his left eye. His kind smile somewhat calmed her nerves and Miya felt herself relax a fraction.

 

"Azumane Asahi, 3rd Year, Class 3" A large somewhat shy boy? Man? with the sweetest puppy eyes nervously added.

 

"It's a uh pleasure to meet you, please take care of me...." she then gave a deep bow, trying to will her body to refuse the blood that wanted to fill her face and ears. Miya was almost sure she didn't have a name for 1 or 2 of them...but she might has spaced out from all the anxiety. _Well….I might just have to the avoid names for a bit….not that I could really talk to them anyways…._

 

♦♦♦♦

 

Miya was reading silently, vaguely aware of the practice matches happening around her.

 

Then it happened.

 

She heard a familiar ringtone emanating from her pocket. She gave a silent apology to everyone and answered.

 

“OH MY GOD!!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU ARE SPENDING **TWO WEEKS** AT A TRAINING CAMP WITH **HOT BOYS?!?!!** ” The familiar voice of her best friend who definitely was not on speaker rang through the whole gym.

 

“Keiko! Please...”

 

“I SWEAR TO **GOD** IF YOU GET A HOT VOLLEYBALL BOYFRIEND I'M GONNA **KILL** YOU!!”

 

“Keiko please stop yelling, that's not go-.”

 

“OH, DO **NOT** GIVE ME THAT! THEY **HAVE** TO BE INTO YOU, I MEAN LOOK AT YOU! I'VE SEEN YOU NAKED I SHOU-“ at the word naked she ended the call beat red and she could feel everyone looking at her. She quickly bowed to Shimizu-san to excuse her and ran off as quick as her feet would take her.

 

Once the burning feeling in her cheeks went down a little she called back

 

“…..Keiko……I was in the middle of the gym everyone could hear you….”

 

“……….shit….sorry. I just got so excited when your mom told me. I **had** to call you.”

 

"My mom told you? She didn't say anything to **me**...everyone was there including my uncle.....did you **have** to mention the naked part?”

 

“Oh come on! How could I not?! You shouldn’t be ashamed! Yeah, she probably knew you'd freak out or refuse to go if she told you. You're far too sheltered.”

 

“…Keiko you’re going to be the death of me…. But if it’ll keep that from happening again, I’ll mail you when I can, and keep you up to date, okay?”

 

“Alright but you better not leave anything out! And if anything **good** happens I want a call with **every** detail!!”

 

“Deal.”

 

“SoOOooo are any of them hot??”

 

“Keiko! They are here to **train, not** flirt!”

 

“That’s avoiding my question….oOOOhhh! No, you **do** think they're cute!! Don’t lie I know you, you’re probably **all** red.” She was **only** red because of all the things Keiko said.

 

“So they haven’t tried anything?”

 

“No!”

 

“Well, you just got there give it a day or two, and you’ll be breaking hearts”

 

“I don’t want to break anyone’s heart!” Miya gave a heavy sigh. “I should get going, I'll message you later today.”

 

“You better! I wanna hear all about these cute boys you **obviously** like.”

 

“Bye”

 

“Bye!” Miya was not planning on **ever** facing any of them again. _I’ll just hide in a room for 2 weeks I can do it…_

  
 


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend who helps me edit this is back! So updates will start up! Sorry about that, but this is chapter 2. And I had to make some small changes to chapter 1 because I forgot that there was a week break between them being at Nekoma then moving to Shinzen. This is really my first fanfiction so anything feedback would be sooo helpful.

After the disaster known as Keiko's call, Miya found a small corner to hide in, and curled up into a ball. _That was sooo embarrassing..oh god, that was the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened….ugghhh!!_  
   
Miya couldn't keep herself in a ball anymore; she began to pace, walk aimlessly, walk in circles, or some combination of the three. Going back and forth on whether to stay or run away. _I could just use all the money my mom gave me to get to gramps house and hide there for the rest of my existence…._  
   
Yachi had spent the last few minutes looking around the campus trying to find Miya. She found her pacing in a courtyard about 5 mins away from the gym. Yachi cautiously approached Miya, gingerly tapping her on the shoulder. Miya yelled in surprise, followed by a yelp from Yachi. Yachi becoming overwhelmed, assuming she had just offended or bothered Miya, couldn't hold back screaming ‘I’M SORRY!!’ After a heavy silence without eye contact they managed to look at each other, letting out a small chuckle at how stupid they probably looked.  
   
Yachi suddenly remembered why she was here and said, “Uh... we’re having lunch soon. And we were all worried you wouldn't know, and you wouldn’t get a chance to eat...I can show you where the cafeteria is.”  
   
“Oh…” looking down at her stomach that unexpectedly grumbled back at her. “...food would be nice...I guess I was just lost in thought. I probably wouldn't have noticed, thank you Yachi-chan.”  
   
Yachi waved her off, “It’s fine.”  
   
Yachi led her into one of the larger buildings and down a long hallway. They turned to a room with a small name plate labeling it the ‘cafeteria’ in black kanji. It was a rather large room, scattered with tables and chairs filled with young males inhaling **all** the food that was on their green cafeteria trays. The girls waded through the large volleyball players to a small table in the back. The table had a few empty chairs and the Fukurōdani managers chatting animatedly. Yachi motioned for her to take a seat with the two girls. And after Miya sat down, Yachi waved and said,”I gotta go help the other girls serve food, I’ll be back in a bit.”  
   
Trying to ignore what felt like the whole world burning into Miya's back, she focused on the girls around her.  
   
"I'm Shirofuku Yukie, I don't mind, you can call me Yukie." The young manager with reddish-brown short hair spoke, then instantly ate everything in front of her.  
   
"I'm Suzumeda Kaori, we’re both from Fukurōdani Academy. You can just call me Kaori," The freckled girl with a ponytail smiled sweetie, sensing Miya’s apprehension.  
   
"Oh! Then call me Miya." Miya listened to them talk until they were joined by the more familiar Karasuno managers who brought her a plate of food.  
   
"Oh, thank you Shimizu-san!" She just smiled up at her.  
   
"Kiyoko is fine, no need to be so formal." Yachi followed her lead, and also agreed to be called by her first name-Hitoka.  
   
“Hey, we just finished serving the last of the food. If anyone hasn't gotten any by now they have to serve themselves.” A cute brunette with a low ponytail joined the conversation, taking the empty seat next to Kaori.  
   
“It looks like everyone's here, so it should be fine.” A peppy girl with black hair and pigtails added, taking one of the open seats. Noticing Miya, she said, “Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves. I’m Miyanoshita Eri, I’m the manager for Ubugawa.”  
   
“I’m Ōtaki Mako! It's nice to meet you, we can call you Miya right?”  
   
“Yeah, of course!”  
   
They all talked passionately about everything, mostly about how crazy their teams were, and the madness that resulted from their insanity. Even when they complained, it was evident how much pride they felt being a part of the team, and how supportive they were deep down. Miya tried to relax but couldn't help fidgeting.  
   
"I mean it would be **so** much easier if Bokuto would just **calm down**...at least he's simple enough to cheer back up... Are you okay?" Kaori asked.  
   
"Yeah, I just feel like people are looking at me...." Miya tried to sit still.  
   
"It's probably because of that phone call, your friend was very loud."  
   
"Yeah, she really knows how to project,” Yukie added  
   
“.... Did everyone hear?" Reluctantly the girls nodded.  
   
"Ughhhh I'll never live this down..." Miya hid her face in the table. The girls tried their best to get it off her mind.  
   
"Kiyoko did you make this?" Miya taking a bite of the appetizing food Kiyoko brought her.  
   
"Yeah, the managers are usually in charge of the food during training camps."  
   
"It's amazing! If you need any help, I'd be glad to. I might as well help since I'm here."  
 

♦♦♦♦

   
"AAhh Kiyoko-chan and Miya-chan look so cute next to each other..." Tanaka wistfully sighed looking at the other members at his table.  
   
"Like you've got a chance with either of them," Tsukishima added, barely bothering to stifle his laugh, earning a fierce glare from Tanaka.  
   
"But she's really pretty..." Noya added getting a nod of agreement from all the Karasuno team.  
   
"We shouldn't bug her too much. I'm sure she doesn't want to be hit on and confessed to while she's here," Suga chastised the boys.  
   
"Yeah, I don't think Coach Ukai would let hitting on his niece slide either." Daichi had a serious tone in his voice, mostly directing his gaze at Tanaka and Noya.  
 

♦♦♦♦

   
The girls all gathered around a few folding chairs, some sitting while others stood around them. The boys filtered in after lunch, starting to warm up while staying not so subtly within earshot.  
   
“So you’re going to move here?”  
   
“Yeah, I used to live here when I was a kid, but I moved before middle school because of my parents.”  
   
“Where did you go to middle school and high school?”  
   
“I went to Shirayuri Girls' Middle School and High School.”  
   
“Wait, I think I've heard of that one. It's a really nice private school for the arts, right?”  
   
“Yeah, it's been great!” Miya couldn’t hold back a smile as she chuckled thinking about her friends.  
   
“All-girls schools? Does that mean you haven't been to a coed school since elementary school?”  
   
“…. yeah, I haven’t really been around guys... I mean, unless family counts?” She looked up at the girls, they all shook their heads.  
   
“Well that explains why you’re a bundle of nerves…wait, have you ever had a boyfriend??”  
   
“….uhh…no, I’ve never had one…” The managers all looked at each other dumbfounded.  
   
“Well, where are you transferring to for high school?”  
   
“Well, I was supposed to visit schools to decide while I am here with Kei-nii-chan, but this came up, so I can’t.”  
   
“So you haven’t decided! You should come to Fukurōdani Academy; we could show you around!” She motioned to herself and Yukie. The Fukurōdani boys looked over at the girls excitedly. Most of all, the strange-haired captain; he was practically bouncing off the walls.  
   
“Maybe…I still wanna visit a few schools. My mom wants me to go to Shiratorizawa or Aobajōsai. While my dad wants me to go to Karasuno since I’m an Ukai.” She raised her fist and puffed out her chest in a prideful mimic of her father when she said ‘I’m an Ukai’.  
   
“Do you have the grades to get into Shiratorizawa?” Kiyoko asked curiously.  
   
“Yeah, I should.” She looked through her notebook and handed Kiyoko a copy of her transcript and test scores. The girls all learned over to get a look.  
   
“…wow, you can get into any school with these. You could probably even pass Shiratorizawa’s entrance exam.” Miya rubbed the back her neck and smiled sheepishly. Keishin, curious with all the chatter, walked up to them and looked over the girl’s shoulders at the paper the girls were gawking at.  
   
“Ahh. Yeah, Miya-chan is a klutz, but she’s always been the smart creative type.” Keishin started to chuckle while his eyes glazed over, filling with nostalgia.  
   
“Although, when she was little, all she did was follow me or gramps around. Because of Miya’s parents’ work schedule, gramps would be in charge of her after school, so she would always be at practice. All she did was repeat anything he said or yell ‘you can do it!!’ ‘fight!’... let me see...” he looked though his notebook with plays and notes on his team's progress in it.  
   
“Here it is.” He showed a small photo of a young unfamiliar Karasuno team. A somewhat familiar blonde held a small girl in a black and orange dress. “She was the best cheerleader. So her mom made her an outfit to match so she could be our personal cheerleader at games.” The girls all cooed while Miya turned red.  
   
“Please don’t show any embarrassing photos.”  
   
“No, I keep all the embarrassing ones on my phone.” Keishin pulled out his phone to the image of what looked like a slightly younger version of Miya sitting on the ground, with a red face and ice being held to it by an older woman.  
   
“This was after she took a serve to the face.” He said, showing off the picture to the girls. Miya groaned into her hands. “I’m sure we have videos somewhere of her trying to play volleyball with us. But I’m pretty sure your dad’s saving those for your wedding.” She groaned louder, mumbling ‘he better not’. While Kei-nii-chan ruffled her hair.  
   
“I’m surprised you still have such an old picture.” Miya flashed a huge grin up at him. Then she went to go look through her things. “I know I have it…. ah! Here it is.” She showed Kei-nii-chan and the other girls an old photo. It was the same young girl, maybe 5 or 6, with a big smile in the lap of an old man while a young blonde bent in half to get into the frame, smiling wide at the camera .  
   
“It’s still a bit surprising you were so into cheering us on as a kid I thought you’d be just as excited to cheer when you got here.” Miya’s cheeks getting a few shades darker as she found her hands suddenly very interesting.  
   
“I thought they would find it annoying or distracting….and the last thing they need is a distraction” she mumbled. The Karasuno boys who were listening suddenly ran up to her.  
   
“Will you cheer for us!!??” There was a lot of other things being yelled at her, but that was the loudest shout, booming from Nishinoya-san, Tanaka-san, and Hinata-kun.  
   
The boys finished up their warm up and the managers waved goodbye while the girls went to their appropriate teams to start keeping track of their team's games and progress.  
   
Finally getting a chance and the courage to look around the gym as the managers left, Miya noticed a familiar face. _How could I have been so blind and not notice??_  
   
“Naoi-san!” Miya jogged up to the tall older man, a happy skip in her step. “I didn’t know you’d be here!?” The older man in red looked up and down at the strange girl who somehow knew his name. Suddenly, realization hit him like a wall.  
   
“Miya-chan… Little Ukai Miya?? Is that you??” She nodded vigorously back at him, her whole face bright, eyes sparkling as she smiled her biggest, catching the eye of many of the young males as they were entranced by her happy grin. “Haha, look at you! You’ve gotten so big! Still following Keishin and Ukai around??” she frowned, and he just ruffled her hair smiling down at her.  
   
“No, I was kinda dragged here, but I didn't think I'd see you here!”  
   
“Hah. Yeah, I’ve taken up as a coach for Nekoma.”  
   
“Ah, little Miya-chan is that you?” An older man walked over to her and Naoi-san.  
   
“Oh, Nekomata-sensei.” She bowed as deeply as she could. “It’s been a long time, it’s good to see you again.”  
   
“Yes it has, you’ve gotten much prettier, probably from your mom’s side, you look nothing like that old coot.” She could practically feel her great grandfather yelling protests back at him. The older coach laughed heartily at his own joke. “Well you're as always welcome to join us.” he motioned to their seats.  
   
“You sure you wouldn't mind? I kind of used to invite myself to sit with you during practice matches, whenever I didn't want to sit with Kei-nii-chan...” she rubbed her neck.  
   
“Of course, it would be great to have you.” The Nekoma Coach gave his signature cheshire cat grin.  
 

♦♦♦♦

   
As practice finally came to an end, the managers and coaches finishing up their notes while the boys started cleaning. Finally done after their first exhausting day, the managers and coaches trickled out, leaving the boys to finish up the last of the cleaning.  
   
Miya was just going to follow the girls when her phone went off. She didn’t even have to look and rushed outside.  
   
The boys all recognized that ringtone and curiosity got the better of them. Although Sugawara was very hesitant and tried to get everyone to respect her privacy, in the end, no one could stop themselves as they got closer to the door. They thanked every god she had a loud friend.  
   
“sooOOOooo, how are the hot boys?? Which one do you like?” The boys behind the door all tensed up.  
   
“Keiko I’ve barely gotten to know any of them, let alone talk to them. Plus, how am I supposed to figure that out?”  
   
“Okay, okay. I know you’ll need more explaining…but first please tell me they have at **least** taken their shirts off?!”  
   
“What no! They are in their all in tee-shirts and shorts.”  
   
“Awww! I know you like muscular guys so that’s disappointing I was hoping you’d at least drool for me, I mean you do somet-“  
   
“I do not drool!”  
   
“You do **too** ; I would remember we looked magazines together, thank you very much! Also if they do take off their shirts and you DON’T send me pictures, I’m gonna be **so** mad!! How am I supposed to help you pick out a cute guy if I’ve never **seen** any of them?! Plus, it’s gonna be hard work to find the perfect guy for you. But hey, I’m a saint, and you're worth it.” Miya couldn’t hold back a chuckle.  
   
“Okay, okay, IF they **do** take their shirts off. I’ll take pictures for you….if I can even look at them…” Miya mumbled under her breath.  
   
“Don’t worry, I’ll find a good match for you! I **do** know you better than you know you.”  
   
“…..Keiko, you **do** realize I’m not here to get a boyfriend right???”  
   
“Well first off, how can I not even consider it? This is a **perfect** opportunity. You **never** let me drag you to a mixer. We’ve gone to all-girls schools for **sooo** long. If I don’t drag you out, how are you ever going to meet guys or even get used to them?” Keiko rarely missed a chance to share her romantic advice, “wisdom”, and experience.  
   
“Ummm, I don’t know….”  
   
“You should use this as an opportunity to at least try to get used to them. Plus, you never know, maybe one of them can **finally** steal your heart. If not, maybe you’ll actually try to go to a mixer with me.”  
   
“I don’t know about that…. you’ve always been better at all this than me…”  
   
“That doesn’t mean you can’t try. But if ANY of them make you cry, I’m coming down there and kicking some **major** volleyball ass!” Miya knew Keiko was flexing.  
   
“How would you even get here? You know what…. knowing you you’d find a way.”  
   
“ **Damn straight**.” they both couldn't hold back a giggle  
   
“Alright, alright! I’ll trust you to beat people up for me. Now I better get going, I think the managers are waiting for me.” She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on.  
   
“Okay, bye!”  
   
“Bye!” She closed her light-blue phone and went off in the direction the managers had left in, not noticing the looks the boys gave each other.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say it I know Keishin wasn’t a blonde in High School but he’s sooo much cuter blonde and I really like the idea of him being kinda of a rebel with piercings and blond hair even back in high school. Plus the drawing blargberries made of him young with blonde hair is just too precious.
> 
>    
> Shirayuri means Purity/Chastity in the Japanese language of flowers and is represented by a white lily.
> 
>    
> Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! More chapters coming.
> 
>    
> (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Daichi and Suga sooo much. They are the guys you introduce to your parents because they are perfect. Like how could those two sweeties make a bad impression? Nope, not possible.  
>    
> Made more changes to chapter 1 and 2, mostly just fixed some of the writing I didn't like.  
>    
> I also really wanna know who people think Miya should end up with/is a good match for her. I'm still not set on anyone in particular. Right now I just want to set everything up and give her a lot of moments with everyone.  
>    
> So either post in the comments or maybe if people want it I'll set up a poll and everyone can vote. I’m also considering just doing routes since I'm so indecisive. And just write chapters about what who happen with different guys.  
>    
> Another important note: I can't really get it across with English but Miya uses extremely overly formal Japanese when speaking. The only people she doesn't use formal language with is Keishin, her friends from school, and the managers after talking with them for a while. But with everyone else she uses exclusively formal speech.  
>    
> And wow so a lot of things have come up making posting this chapter a little hard my friend who helps me edit these is out of commission and I wanted to wait until they were better or had more time but it's been quite awhile. I really didn't want to keep putting off posting this so hopefully this chapter is okay and doesn't have any major problems. If it does shoot me a message and I'll look at it. And hopefully, when they are better I can fix whatever problems they do find.

Light filtered in the through the large windows of the girls’ classroom. Phone alarms were slowly going off one by one. The birds outside the window were starting up their usual early chorus, while buried masses uncased themselves from their warm homes.

 

“Miya! We're going to leave soon!” Miya grumbled back and pulled her blanket over her face. She was already slightly awake and the movement and chatter of the young managers getting ready didn’t help. Finally managing to sit up, her mane of bed head dominated her figure full force. Miya groggily searched for her contact case as she pushed a loose ringlet out of her face. Instinct and muscle memory took over upon finding the case, placing the contacts in her eyes with ease. Miya blinked as her eyes adjusted to the newfound clarity, she looked around. The girls were all talking and getting ready for the day; putting their hair up, brushing their teeth and changing into their tee-shirts and shorts. Still reluctant to leave her blankets forced herself out of their warmth, flinching as she met with the cold air.

 

Miya stood over her suitcase. _Maybe I stand out too much…. that outfit yesterday probably didn’t help. If I blend in a little more maybe people will stop looking at me….nope, they probably all remember that phone call…._ she debated not even showing up to the gym but knowing Kei-nii-chan, he would only worry about her, and then have someone drag her there. Miya eventually picked out a simple shorts and tee-shirt combo.

 

Miya set out with the rest of the girls bright and early. They spent last night getting their futons set up and chatting. Kaori, Eri, and Mako did most of the talking. While Hitoke sat on her ankles stiff as a board. Yuki chipped in every now and then in between bites.

 

“Sorry, Miya we have to wake up a little earlier to make and give out breakfast.” Miya turned to Eri waving off her apologies.

 

“It’s no problem, I told Kiyoko-san I’d start to help out.” Following their lead Miya found the cafeteria, this time noting where it was. Going into the kitchen the girls each grabbed an apron and started to get ingredients out.

 

“Uhhh, what do you need me to do?” Grabbing one of the aprons Mako offered Miya she donned it. Armed for battle, she took an empty place at the table. The cafeteria's kitchen was rather large and white, possessing many silver bowls and utensils. The long metal tables soon filling with ingredients of all kinds.  

 

Kiyoko commanded attention to her, relaying orders to the girls and effortlessly following the recipes to a T. Kiyoko was unquestionably the best cook out of all of them. She flawlessly gave out instructions and frequently tasted the food, seamlessly telling the girls exactly what and how much needed to be added to the food, making all of it absolutely mouth-watering. The room filled with an exquisite lavish smell.

 

“Mmm,” she hummed appreciatively after taking a bite. “This tastes great.”

 

The girls looked over the sea of food they had just finished preparing. The girls broke off into groups to start portioning it off and make trays for them to give out.

 

“Ummm...are you sure this isn't too much?” Miya looked over the sea of food vast enough to feed a large army.

 

“Ohhh, don't worry about that, if we didn't grab our food and just left them with this they’ll eat everything and leave nothing left.” Kaori half chuckled as she explained.

 

“Don't worry you’ll believe it after you see it.” Mako agreed waving Miya over to help her with the rice.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

The large boys began trickling in, stepping up the sizable opening into the kitchen taking the food offered to them by the girls.

 

“You sure this isn't poisoned?” the tall blonde said looking down at the green tray filled with food Miya just offered to him. _It’s one thing to insult me... **that** I can ignore. But to insult the hard work of these wonderful girls who woke up early, worked their butt off for __**you** ,_ _and_ ** _you_** _give this attitude … No, nuh uh._ ** _Not okay_** _ **.** _ Miya's eyes burned with anger,  she clenched her teeth and took the tray turning around, walking back into the kitchen.

 

“Ah,” Tsukishima held out his hand for his food as she disappeared from sight.

 

“Ungrateful **_children_** don't get to eat others hard work…” Miya bit back at him, her voice was soft but there was no mistaking the angry undertone. Usually, her friends would stick up for themselves before Miya could even get a chance. But if they weren't going to do it, it was her job to do it. _Maybe this can help make up for years of people always sticking up for me._

 

“Oh ya ohya ohya? So she does have some backbone beneath all that shy sweet demeanor….this should be interesting…” the tall captain said with a satisfied grin on his face.

 

Hitoka crept over to Tsukishima with a different tray of food, “...I-I’ve never seen her angry...you should leave her alone for awhile…” she handed him the tray, he jerked it from her hands clicking his tongue as he walked off.

  

Miya spent the rest of breakfast in the back preparing the trays and then off to the side with the girls still brooding with some annoyance.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

The girls ran into the Karasuno boys just about to enter the gym.

 

"Good morning!" Sawamura-san smiled while greeting them. Miya waved and tried to look him in the eyes. _His eyes are so warm… wait what?_

 

"G-good morning!" Blushing at her awkward stutter and wave.

 

Following the team, as they entered the gym, her foot caught on the step before the door and she fell forward. Thankfully Sawamura caught her midway. Miya stumbled but gratefully used him for support.

 

Miya winced in pain as she tried to put her weight on her left foot.

 

"Are you okay?" concern laced his voice.

 

"Oh I'm fine I think I just twisted it" The captain immediately swooped her up into his arms, and carried her bridal style to the folding chairs. She flushed and scrambled, fidgeting in his arms.

 

"You really don't have to carry me! I'm fine really!! I'm probably heavy!" The guys just looked at their captain in awe of him. He threw back his dark head and let loose a laugh, the sound so rich and deep, she forgot herself for a second.

 

"It's fine! And it's best you don't walk on it. You’re light don't worry about it." Her ears were burning and she wanted to help. The only thing she could think of was trying to lighten his load, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her stupid heart went into overdrive. _I’m going to die here. All the lost souls of awkwardness will just come for me now, and save me from this._

 

Heat crept up her neck pooled in her cheeks and she was getting more flustered by the second.

 

Thankfully he reached the chairs and he set her down before Miya had to overthink her head placement. Sawamura bent down in front of her to look over her ankle. Strangely he was so warm and comforting to be around. She didn't pass out instantly like she thought she would. She shook her head trying to banish the thought _He’s just being a gentleman nothing more._

 

“...thank you Sawamura-san…”

 

“Daichi is fine, no one calls me Sawamura.” He smiled up at her. A smile that could stop traffic, _you barely know him stop freaking out._

 

As he touched her ankle, she visibly flinched.

 

"Does this hurt?" Well, it did a little, but she also didn't expect him to touch her. The heat of his touch sending jolts up her leg. Miya's eyes downcast and off to the side as she nodded.

 

"Only a little. I'm fine really, no need to make a fuss over me." her face still hot. But at this point, he was more distracted with how soft her skin was. She was probably the softest thing he's ever felt. He felt kinda bad with how rough his hands were. She probably hated it.

 

“....thank you...S-Sawamura-san”

 

“Daichi,” he corrected.

 

“....D-Daichi-san..” His breath caught in his throat, his name had never sounded so wonderful. He looked up at her mesmerized by her warm eyes they held him. So rich and warm, warming the insides of his soul.

 

Keishin jogged up to them, shortly followed by the rest of the team.

 

"You okay?!" Keishin looked Miya over, assessing the damage.

 

"Oh, I'm fine! I just twisted my ankle." Miya waved her hands trying to show him just how fine she was and make everyone move on.

 

"Alright good." He motioned for the team to start their warm-ups. While she was looking at the ground still a little red. The team was practically worshiping Daichi for how smooth he was. It was mostly Noya and Tanaka. Kiyoko bent down to look at her ankle

 

"It's a little swollen, I'll wrap it just in case."

 

♦♦♦♦

 

Today’s practice felt different. It somehow felt more sexual? She couldn’t place it but the guys kept lifting their shirts up to wipe sweat off. Miya’s face never felt this hot, she would have a heart attack any second. Then one of the Nekoma guy with a devastating sly smirk looked at her while he was showing off?? His perfect abs and shorts that were somehow just low enough to see his pelvic line. _That’s it…I’m dead, I give up on life. We had a good run, but this is it._

 

Hiding her red face in a book didn’t even slightly help. She felt like the whole room was looking at her and could see just how red she was.

 

“Hey are you okay” Shimizu-san innocently asked.

 

“Uh…um yeah. No, I’m fine.”

 

“You look really red, are you sure you’re not getting sick?” Hitoka pitched in. Kei-nii-chan ears perked up.

 

“Miya, are you getting sick??” He turned his attention to her, never seeing her so red. He felt her forehead. And motioned for the young manager. “Get me some water. I can’t have you getting sick on me.” Shimizu handed her a water bottle and Miya took it immediately.

 

“Ah…no, I’m okay. . . uhh maybe I just need some fresh air or a walk…I’ll be right back” she darted outside exhaling loudly as she made it out the door. Miya walked to the water fountain she shoved her head under the cool water.

 

“They are trying to kill me….I'm not gonna last two weeks...” she knew she had to take pictures for Keiko, but how in the hell would that happen when she couldn’t even make eye contact with any of them even when they had their shirts on. Now this!? Nope, she can't even look in their general direction.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

The young volleyball teams were all outside enjoying the break in practice and taking in the fresh air. They sat together in small groups chatting to each other about various things. _Well, I have to start somewhere and he seems easy enough to talk to...just be normal you are normal…_ he seemed to be the only one who didn’t glare at her or look at her for that matter. He also didn't seem to care in general.

 

Miya walked up to one of the volleyball players he was on the shorter side but still taller than her, by at least 12 cm. He had blond hair that was heavily faded back to brown at his roots and gold cat like eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and red shorts which meant he was with Nekoma, _well Nekoma has always been nice to me maybe this will work out._ The young boy was off by himself making her feel somewhat more at ease. Although he was so engrossed in his game he didn’t seem to notice her cautious approach. Clearing her throat as she stopped in front of him. _Breath,_ she reminded herself, _breathe! No heart palpitations, no breathlessness just an ordinary “hi, can I sit here?”_

 

“Can I sit here?” she gestured to the empty spot next to him. Not looking up from his screen he shrugged. _Okay, take it slow…_ She sat down next him, but with enough space that she didn’t feel completely overwhelmed. She forced herself to take a deep lungful of air then she opened her 3DS and tried to focus on something else.

 

A minute later she noticed him looking over at her screen. She tilted it so he could see better but he never said anything. It was calming to be around his silence; he didn’t expect her to do anything, and she wasn’t sure how comfortable she would be trying to do anything other than this. After a few more minutes in silence, he spoke up. His voice was soft and relaxed. “What are you going to hunt next?”

 

She smiled a bit, his very presence was tranquil. Miya could breath, letting out a small sigh she said. “I’m not sure what do you think?” Miya went to the quest board and he just silently pointed to one. She didn’t say anything back and just took his advice. The boy silently watched her play not going back to his game setting it down on his lap.

 

‘Kenma ignoring his game to interact with someone else?! KENMA?! Their Kenma is focusing on something other than his tiny screen...is she a witch???’ The Nekoma team were dumbfounded. While the rest of the volleyball players looked at the pair completely stunned.

 

“Why is she sitting with Kenma??” One boy asked.

 

“What do you think they are talking about??” The confused murmurs weren’t coming from any of the Nekoma team as they all looked on in pride. One even of them beginning to tearing up.

 

“He’s talking to a cute girl….and he is enjoying it,” A short boy with light brown hair and tears in his eyes said. The Nekoma team unanimous decided they couldn’t let anyone interfere even them. They all worked together to keep the other players from interrupting their quaint refuge from the noisy boys.

 

I wasn’t until the coaches called everyone back did they stop running interference. Kenma was about to walk off when she said.

 

“oh wait...” grabbing her notebook she wrote something down, then teared out the paper and gave it to him. While everyone strained to hear what they said after that. He put the note in his pocket and nodded in agreement. Before he gave a small wave looking at the ground and left. She waved back at him.

 

“Good luck, Kozume-san.” Then started walking back to the other managers.

 

Walking back to his team he was immediately bombarded with questions from his team while everyone else listened in.

 

“What happened??!” A boy with a blonde mohawk barked at Kenma.

 

“What did you talk about?” Kenma didn’t seem all the interested in answering and kept walking back to the gym.

 

“Why did she want to talk to you?” another boy insisted.

 

Sighing loudly Kenma began to answer, “She said she was too nervous to talk to anyone else but we both like games so she thought it would be easier to talk to me... she thought everyone else didn’t like her with how much they glared at her.” ‘ _She thinks we are glaring at her??’_ The boys flabbergasted while his captain just asked.

 

“So what do you think about her?”

 

“She seems…nice.” The Nekoma team smiled at him proud he actually enjoyed someone else's company, a rare occurrence.

 

“What did she give you?” another teammate with a blonde mohawk demanded.

 

“Her friend code, she wanted to play games together later.” Then he just took a volleyball and went to their court. Leaving all the boys confused as he walked off.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

During the practices matches that followed Miya felt so invigorated, I _talked to a boy...and he didn't hate me. He was actually pretty sweet and if we can play monster hunter tonight even better!_ She managed to proudly cheer for the guys mostly saying things like ‘nice receive!’ ‘good follow! through!’ ‘watch your form!’ which earned a heavy blush from the boys they were directed at. Keishin hid his amusement at the boys red ears, since they would have an abrupt spike in vigor after they snapped out of it. Although the boy who earned her praise was for some reason hit on ‘accident’ once or twice afterwards.

 

Karasuno was different than she expected, they were really rough around the edges, but they didn't get her as excited as she thought they would. They seem like they needed a lot more polishing before they could pull off exciting and interesting plays. Although some of the members did shine through in different ways. Nishinoya-san was an amazing libero, one of the best Miya had ever seen. While Tanaka-san and Azumane-san had some really great spikes.

 

Head held up high Miya walked over to a few of the managers when they had a moment and chatted with them. No longer feeling restrained to her seat.

 

Suddenly a large presence was barreling straight towards her. Followed by a few voices yelling “Bokuto-san stop!!” An excited puppy like boy bounced in front of her.

 

“Hi! You’re Coach Ukai’s niece right!? We haven't met yet!” The rest of his words were lost on her as he seemed to be too excited to slow down, something about how he wanted to talk to her sooner but some Akaashi person kept stopping him.

 

“Bokuto-san, stop.” A calm voice of reason came out from behind the spazztic ball of muscle putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to come back to earth.

 

“Akkkkaashi, what??”

 

“You’re overwhelming her step back and let her breath.” Bokuto finally releasing his closeness steps back. Bokuto-san as he was called by Akaashi-san? Pouting, he gave puppy eyes too both of them. Bokuto didn’t mean to, the words just tend to slip out of his mouth without him really filtering them. His very presence lighting the room and mood with his sparkling round golden eyes. Miya looked him over he was broad shouldered with a very muscular build. This Bokuto-san as he was called was much different than most of the lean muscle of the boys around him. He stood just over 185 cm, he should feel tall and imposing but he seemed far too child-like to be intimidating. With a wide hawkish beak of a nose, he was energetically defending himself to his friend. Looking over his large form she registered the number he was wearing.

 

“So you’re the ace?” Bokuto practically jumped at the word.

 

“Yeah!! I’m the **ace** and captain of Fukurōdani! And this is Akaashi he’s our setter!” he showed off his friend with his chest puff out. The very way he said ace and captain showed just how important it was to him.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable, I should have kept a better eye on him.” Akasshi-san bowed at his somewhat rough introduction. Akasshi-san seemed to be the more considerate and aware of the two. Bokuto-san looked over at his setter slightly offended.

 

“Oh! Not its okay!” Miya let loose a small giggle at his childish antics. Bokuto-san double taked at her giggle bobbing up and down happily at that. While Akasshi-san just rolled his eyes and grumbled something along the lines of ‘don't encourage him’

 

“It’s almost lunch time you should come eat with us!” Boukto-san perked up as the idea stuck him. Then grabbed Miya’s hand and pulled her along before he had a chance to process the information.

 

Miya somehow ended up in the cafeteria between Bokuto-san and Akasshi-san...she tried to get up and help the managers serve lunch but they just waved her off when they noticed who she was with. Miya was guarded during their mealtime conversation. Bokuto-san, on the other hand, seemed to say whatever crossed his mind. He talked almost nonstop, skipping from one subject to another, and although she said very little silences were rare. He mostly talked about his teammates and volleyball sometimes share an anecdote or two.  

 

Miya sat utterly confused on what was happening while Akasshi-san seemed used to this behavior. _How did this happen...one minute I was walking next this guy took me here….wow can he talk...it is kinda nice though..._ Bokuto-san reminded her of Keiko when she got going on a story usually about a guy but they were always interesting and she just kept going, always satisfied with just her simple nods and hmms. But Bokuto seemed so much more alive, he was so excited and just seem to invigorate her and the other boys around him. And their was just something about him maybe how genuinely sweet he was? Miya wasn't sure what is was about him that just made he want to smile and laugh. She ended up not being able to hold them back.

 

And abruptly he stopped talking that smile...it simply knocked the captain off his feet. Bokuto was just shell shocked the words died on his lips.

 

“Come on! Finish up practices matches will be starting up soon!” and with that, he was pulled out of it. Bokuto grabbed his tray and hers dumping the unnecessary contents and putting the rest to wash them. Rushing back to her side and pulling her along by the hand. “You have to see how cool my spikes are!!” the whirlwind of a boy whisked her away to the gym with Akasshi just sighed and as he tried to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  need more Nekoma in my life.   
> (=ↀωↀ=)
> 
> Also if you couldn't tell Miya is about 5’ 1 or 154.94 cm. I thought it best to keep her on the shorter side so she was even a little shorter than Noya.  Honestly, how could I resist embarrassing Miya after they all hear she likes muscles (a personal weakness of mine to be honest...)  
>    
> I’m so sorry this one took awhile! A lot of things kept coming up distracting me from finally posting this one as I mentioned in the notes above. But if it’s any consolation I literally have 20+ pages of ideas/headcanons.  
>    
> Also, I’ve been trying to get as much material as I can I already reread and re-watched the training camp arc. But then I found out they're light novels that are only in Japanese (GIVE THEM TO ME) and then I found out there's a game...needless to say I’m stuck in Haikyuu hell...but I love it  
> If anyone can come up with a better name for this story I'd be eternally grateful I'm very bad at naming things...   
> Finally can I say wow I really didn't expect people to like this story. I thought at best I’d get a “nice try”out of pity but quite a few people are watching/Favorited the story and that's so amazing to me. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You give me all the more reason to keep this story going.

**Author's Note:**

> Miya is spelled 美哉
> 
> Please tell me what you think and feel free to give me feedback. Also, I'm really bad at naming things...(I hope i think of a better title for this)  
> I know not everyone likes the loud noisy friend, but I really needed someone like her. With how sheltered, inexperienced Miya is she needed someone she already trusted a lot someone who’d she’d truly listen to. While the managers are great and will help a lot she just met them Miya trusts Keiko no matter how crazy she is.  
> Plus a good crazy friend creates a lot of fun situations


End file.
